Bleach Note
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: "Una luna y su tenue luz, dejando fantasmas blanquecinos en los suaves vaivenes de la fina arena grisácea del Hueco Mundo, albergaban en ese Adjuchas, un cambio que sus mismos residentes estaban esperando... Que ansiaban... Desde la guerra" Crossover B
1. Prólogo: Silencio

_**Notas de una-casi-Autora:**_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD ¿Qué pasó uh? ¿Creyeron que era mentira? ¡Pues no! Así es mis amores, estoy subiendo un crossover de Bleach&Death Note :D Y por otra parte, esto lo estoy escribiendo desde hace unos dos meses en un cuaderno vacío que conseguí por ahí (No vayan a creer que yo no anoto nada en clases sólo es cof cof vagancia cof cof cosas que uno compra innecesariamente, ustedes me entienden), por lo tanto, esta historia aún está en producción (Igualito que Bleach XD). En fin, espero les guste. Muchos de los capítulos los he escrito en arranques de inspiración dudosa, como los definiría yo. Y mi fuente de inspiración dudosa es mi amor hacia todos estos Animes/Mangas, y mi creciente imaginación, a veces disparatada, a veces acertada, que más queda. Por otra parte, este es apenas el prólogo, así que me cuentan que tal me quedó y a partir de allí seguiré subiendo los capítulos ¿Ok? ;D

- **Agradecimientos:** Como siempre, dedico mis fic a: **Mi hermana**: Descubrió mis apuntes una madrugada y, en vez de criticarme, me ha apoyado hasta el final, lo cual le agradezco eternamente, en verdad espero te guste como queda en Internet, Nee-Chan! n.n, **Lauta**: ¡Eres lo máximo man! Muchas gracias por siempre estar allí y por darme tu incondicional apoyo, a ti te dedico este crossover, sé que lo esperabas con ansias y ¡aquí esta!, **FannyW-Nee-Chan**: A veerrr, mmm… ¿Como empezar?… _**¡GRACIAS!**_ Por: Ser mi amiga, por apoyarme, por escribir tan buenos e inspiradores fics, ser mi segunda maestra en el mundo de los FanFics (El primer puesto te lo quitó Lauta XD), por darme ideas y mantener mis ganas por seguir escribiendo, y sobre todo: Por mostrarme que los buenos escritores no son aquellos que tienen un amplio vocabulario, sino aquellos que con simples palabras hacen amena una lectura. **Lucy-Chan**: Por andar siempre encima mío y ser una excelente amiga, aunque llevemos muy poco tiempo de conocidas :D, **SophieBels, Aurora343 y Kamui Silverfox:** Esas chicas, ¡Siempre me inspiraran!, son geniales, tanto en manera de redactar Fics como en personalidad, a ustedes chicas, este Crossover. Por último, quisiera dedicarlo también a toooodooosss mis Autores Favoritos, así como a los Autores de Mis Historias Favoritas, ya que simplemente son grandes genios imaginativos, por lo tanto, de un intento de escritor a escritores consumados ;)

Y también quiero dar las gracias a estos personajes, que muchos sabrán quienes son, pero de todas maneras:

- _**Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba:**_ Por ser tan espectacularmente inteligentes y geniales, tanto como los personajes que ellos mismos inventaron. Por darnos una visión tan abierta y impresionante de la Justicia. Por tomarse el trabajo de sacar el Manga de Death Note a Anime. Por crear a los genios más aniñados y adorables que he visto en mi vida. Por crear al asesino más elegante e inteligente del mundo del Anime/Manga y por crear a una mujer con cerebro (Me refiero a Naomi, así que mosca (-.-) no me refiero a la rubia que no se atrevió a pararle a mi bello pelinegro que se babeaba por ella T.T) Si no fuera por esos dos, hace rato estaría viendo programas de mierda y consumiendo droga XD

- _**Nishio Isshin:**_ Por crear a un ser tan increíble, carismático, extrovertido y sobretodo, interesante como lo es Beyond Birthday. Mi fascinación hacia esta personita es total, tenía que pertenecer al mundo de Death Note, definitivamente. Si no fuera por él, este Crossover no estaría aquí en estos instantes, nadie lo estaría leyendo y el mundo sería muy, muy triste :D

- _**Tite Kubo:**_ Por tener una fuente de imaginación inagotable, lo digo porque de haber estado en su lugar, el manga sólo hubiera durado hasta el 2007 y el anime hasta el 2008 jajajajaja XDDDD. Por darnos una nueva perspectiva del mundo espiritual y por demostrar tanta profundidad de pensamiento en un ser que está muerto (Logró lo imposible XD) Y, sobretodo, por lograrme hacer reflexionar sobre mis acciones que, a excepción de Death Note y los textos de Psicología que ahora estoy leyendo, casi ningún escrito ni serie ni nada me hace poner tan reflexiva, se los aseguro ;)

A todos ustedes: _**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! ¡LOS AMAMOS!**_ ¿A que no? Xp Bueno, por otra parte, ya dejando de lado estas notas de autor que siempre se me hacen eternas jejeje les dejo los datos respectivos ;)

- **Sugerencia:** Siempre recomendaré canciones en este espacio del Disclaimer, así que aquí va: Para este Prólogo, me basé en el OST de Death Note I y II, los nombres de las canciones son: Shinigami Kai, Taikutsu y Suiri, respectivamente. Canciones así mmm, no hubieron, aunque recomendaría "One X" De mis amados "Three Days Grace" ;)

-** Informaciones:** Categoría: T (No trabajo con ninguna otra), Para este prólogo: Primera persona en la forma de hablar, Letras Cursivas: Recuerdos, Comillas (""): Pensamientos, Los Diferentes Tipos de Guiones: Uno por cada personaje, lean con atención y lo descubrirán, aún así, seré muy específica, lo prometo. Sonidos y acciones: Por lo general, estarán descritas, pero para algo más onomatopéyico, estarán en negrita. Importante: No hay Yaoi ni Yuri ni Hentai (hasta ahora) Pero aún así, entraste bajo tu propio riesgo, antes de leer, revisa estas informaciones.

-** Advertencia:** El día que un Fic no tenga Spoilers, el Anime dejará de existir, el Planeta estallará en pedazos y FanFiction se pondrá de huelga. Como nada de eso pasa aún, es obvio que mi Crossover si los tiene, entre las que tengo contabilizadas están escenas del último tomo del Manga de Bleach y los últimos episodios del Anime, escenas de todo Another Note y escenas muy importantes de Death Note, muy pocas, pero las tiene. Si algo no te cuadra, el botón de "Atrás" es bien grande y sólo es un leve movimiento en tu dedo.

- **Disclaimer:** Anoche tuve un sueño muy raro. Estaba en un parque y miraba correr a los perritos que habían en ese parquecito, todos eran o negros o naranjas. Entonces vino uno y me dijo: "Hey, ¿Tú eres Zamtik?" no le contesté y me replicó "Mucho gusto, me llamo Ichigo" y me mordió el pie el muy m*ldito. Entonces analiza: Si tengo sueños tan mediocres, es obvio que no soy dueña de nada de lo que digo, infiero o menciono (como prefieras) en mi Fic con miras a Crossover. "Death Note" pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata, "Another Note" a Nishio Ishin y "Bleach" a Tite Kubo. Si tengo algo mío, eso es el cerebro y el internet… Y el Documento de Word.

¡A leer!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Prólogo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_**Los Humanos que usen la Death Note no irán ni al Cielo ni al Infierno"**_

_**Ryuk – Shinigami**_

-.-

California, Estado Unidos

21 de Enero del 2004

Abrí los ojos. Lo primero que conseguí fue una enorme cantidad de cemento y pintura compactados, mejor conocido como techo. Hoy tenía un mal presentimiento, quizá sea superdotado pero presentir se ha vuelto una costumbre muy importante durante mi vida, me ha evitado muchos inconvenientes. No tengo tiempo para pensar, debo moverme si quiero comer algo hoy. Salté rápidamente de la cama y miré con atención mis pies, creo que estoy alucinando debido a la falta de nutrientes en mi organismo, pero casi podría asegurar que los dedos de mi pie izquierdo se desvanecieron por unos milisegundos y luego retornaron a la normalidad. Eso me divirtió, sentí la sangre fluir rápidamente por mis venas y un calor en mis órganos que luchaba ferozmente por salir al exterior, cada vez más creciente. Finalmente, después de unos segundos de batalla con mi yo interno, perdí y el aire comprimido se coló por mis pulmones y garganta a una increíble velocidad y fácilmente acepté la derrota en forma de carcajada:

- ¡KYAJAJAJAJAJA!

Me deslicé los dedos de mi mano derecha por mi contraído rostro. Hace demasiado tiempo que no reía, creí que había olvidado como hacerlo. Con una sonrisa de diversión, toqué una sola vez la reja que hacía las veces de puerta en mi celda con el puño que formaba mi mano en ese momento. Al instante, un hombre uniformado y con semblante entre serio y atemorizado me abrió la reja y se colocó detrás de mí, cargando el arma que portaba en su cintura durante el proceso. Rodé los ojos, eran exageraciones desde mi punto práctico de vista, y comencé a caminar hacia donde venía el olor de la comida, el cual se percibía muy bien a pesar de los demás olores no tan familiares que infectaban el pasillo. Sentí el frio de la piedra metamórfica que formaba el suelo colarse a través de las células que conformaban las plantas de mis pies, haciendo que mi órgano exterior, la piel, reaccionara a modo de una breve alteración: Resaltando los poros que la conforman.

- "Qué humano me veo hoy…"

Fue lo que asumí al ver el erizamiento en la piel que conformaba mis pies. Debido a que adapté mi cuerpo a mantener una postura encorvada durante la mayoría de mi vida, mi campo visual se conformaba de mis pies descalzos y pálidos, el suelo y un poco del pasillo donde estoy arrastrando los mismos, a modo de desplazamiento. Aunque si soy sincero, cuando pensé en encorvarme, no lo hice por diversión sino por un motivo mucho más relevante en ese entonces: Superar a L, definido como el mejor detective del siglo. Pero como se puede notar, el hecho de que esté metido en una cárcel diseñada para mantener en sus celdas a los peores criminales del mundo y que justo ahora esté camino al comedor de la misma, es una clara prueba de mi derrota ante ese sujeto, y derrota que no planeo recordar. Arruinaría mi escaso buen humor, desde que estoy en este asqueroso lugar, que quede claro. Así que al sentir el calor de las hornillas y los alimentos recién calentados y seguidamente su propio olor, supe que había llegado. Me aproximé a la zona del miserable buffet donde estaban los postres. Yo no comía casi nada de las abominaciones que llamaban "comida" allí, primero por higiene y segundo por costumbre. Así que me sorprendí mucho cuando divisé un envase pequeño y de un material que identifiqué como vidrio, con su contenido de coloración carmesí, al igual que mis ojos. Portaba una etiqueta amarilla que rezaba en letras redondas y azules: Mermelada de Fresa. Era el único envase que quedaba. No podía aún asimilarlo, ¿En verdad era posible, que entre toda esa mierda, hubiera algo tan maravilloso para comer? Casi con temor, alargué cuidadosamente mis delgados y semi-transparentes dedos de mi mano izquierda ya extendida y sujeté el frasco, generando un sonido de adhesión al hacerlo. Me encaminé a la esquina más cercana, ya que no me relaciono con nadie allí adentro y, por lo tanto, no puedo ni quiero comer en la compañía de alguien más. Al estar frente a la unión de paredes grisáceas que formaban una esquina de ese deprimente comedor, me volteé y apoyé mi espalda en una de ellas, la que estaba de frente a la reja de salida, casualmente. Me deslicé lentamente desde mi altura por la pared, hasta llegar al suelo. Al saberme sentado por completo, abrí ansiosamente el frasco. No podía respirar de la emoción y sólo atiné a decir:

- Nos volvemos a ver, viejo aperitivo.

Reí quedamente y alcé la mano, a medida que entraba en la sustancia pegajosa, millones de recuerdos volvieron a mi mente. _Wammys House, la primera vez que conocí a L en persona, cuando huí de allí, todos los años que pasé vagando alrededor del mundo, el momento en que decidí retarlo, los preparativos… Todo_.

Con placer contenido aflorando rápidamente, deleité su sabor frio y dulce. Cerré los párpados suavemente encima de mis ojos rojizos.

"Esto es perfecto…"

**-Tum-**

Abrí los ojos abruptamente y el frasco se resbaló instantáneamente de mis dedos, cayó en el suelo volviéndose miles de pedazos de cristal y mermelada desperdiciada…

**-Tum,Tum-**

Sentí el aire faltarme en mi organismo y abrí la boca como último recurso para obtener oxígeno. Los nombres de todos los allí presentes desaparecieron y el panorama se oscureció repentinamente. El cambio me hizo posible ver uno en particular, uno que hace muchos años no veía, uno que creí haber olvidado para siempre, uno que me era imposiblemente familiar:

- Mi… Mi nombre…

Murmuré con asombro y algo de felicidad retorcida en mis palabras:

_**Beyond Birthday**_

00001

- U… Un minuto de vida…

Logré decir, en un murmuro lastimero. Pude moverme lo suficiente para quedar acostado en el suelo. Sentí la presencia de varias personas, agolpándose apresuradamente a mi alrededor, pero eso ya no me importaba. Sólo logré salvar un recuerdo de prioridad, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo me venía torturando la mente, sobretodo porque yo sabía que la persona en mi recuerdo ya estaba muerta:

"_¿Qu-Qué eres… No, quién eres?_

_Un placer. Mi nombre es Lue Luxaky"_

Naomi Misora

**-Tum-**

Todo desapareció y cerré mis ojos.

.

.

21-01-2004

Archivo

Nombre: Desconocido

.

Alias: Se hacía llamar durante su estancia en la prisión: "Lue Luxaky"

.

Edad: 22 años

.

Altura: 1.81 mts

.

Peso: 51 Kg

.

Color de Piel: Blanco Pálido

.

Color de Ojos: Rojo. Posiblemente albino.

.

Color de Cabello: Negro.

.

Familiares: Huérfano

.

Cargos: Asesinato y Suplantación de Identidad.

.

Duración de la Condena: Perpetua (2.354 años)

.

Hora del deceso: 9:13 am

.

Causas del Deceso: Paro Cardiaco.

.

Enfermedades: Ninguna.

.

Tiempo en la Cárcel: 3 años

.

Últimas Palabras: Naomi Misora

.

Otras Notas: Se solicitó una copia del presente archivo por parte de una empresa de investigación privada completamente desconocida.

.

Fin del Archivo


	2. La Muerte y la Fresa De nuevo

_**Notas de una-casi-autora:**_ ¿Que más? ¿Les gustó el prólogo? Está bastante corto, lo sé, pero la Historia no es para nada así, los capítulos son bien larguitos :D Claro, quería que estuvieran cómodos con el inicio ya que, según mi punto de vista no sé el de ustedes, los prólogos son escritos exactos y que den un abrebocas de lo que el Fic será en realidad. ¿Por qué elegí la muerte de Beyond Birthday? Porque soy mala JAJAJAJAJJA XDDD Mentira, pero en realidad es porque era justo y necesario, para serles franca, cuando leí las últimas líneas de "Another Note" en la versión web traducida, lloré como no tienen idea y en ese instante Light Yagami se ganó otro enemigo más JAJAJAJAJAJA Pero es en serio, así que quise mostrar ese lado de la versión de su muerte, cosa que casi nadie toca en los Fics, se los juro he leído si no han sido miles entonces millones de fics en todos los idiomas de Beyond y ese punto de vista es muy escaso, a mi me gusta mucho así que aquí se los dejé ;) Espero lo disfruten. Y bien, me imagino que dirán ustedes: "¿Y Bleach? ¿Acaso no es un Crossover pues?" Sip, si lo es, y hoy les dejo el primer capítulo, ojalá les guste. Una curiosidad sobre esto: Lo escribí un día, la idea me vino a las 12:30 am exactamente de un Domingo que estaba de vacaciones y fue tanta la inspiración que me tardé hasta las 4:30 am pero saqué tres capítulos jajaja XD

- **Sugerencia:** Las canciones abundan en este capítulo, porque necesitaba estar despierta jeje n.n Entre las que usé, están del OST de Bleach I (On the Precipice Of Defeat) y IV (Mysterious, Power to Strive y Pleasures Of Combat). Entre las que no son soundtracks, se pueden contar: "Its My Life" del genial "Bon Jovi", "News From The Front" que es el teme song de Ichigo y sus autores son la banda "Bad Religion" y una que es parte de los Openings de Bleach: "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" que no me acuerdo del nombre del tipo que la canta XD

-** Informaciones:** Letras Cursivas: Recuerdos, Comillas (""): Pensamientos, Los Diferentes Tipos de Guiones: Uno por cada personaje, lean con atención y lo descubrirán, aún así, seré muy específica, lo prometo. Sonidos y acciones: Por lo general, estarán descritas, pero para algo más onomatopéyico, estarán en negrita. Importante: No hay Yaoi ni Yuri ni Hentai (hasta ahora) Pero aún así, entraste bajo tu propio riesgo.

- **Disclaimer:** Si quisiera, estaría en este instante en Japón, si quisiera dormiría siete años enteros y si quisiera podría saltar la cuerda con la cola de un canguro. Obviamente, todo esto en mi imaginación, por lo tanto también queda en mi imaginación el poseer semejantes obras. "Death Note" pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata, "Another Note" a Nishio Ishin y "Bleach" a Tite Kubo. Lo que si es mío es mi traserito, mi sillita, mi frikismito y mi sonambulismito (Nueva palabra para el diccionario…)

_-Feliz Cumpleaños Ulquiorra. A pesar de que no sales en este capítulo, te lo regalo ;D-_

_-Zamtik-_

Capítulo 1

"_**No estoy luchando porque deba ganar. Estoy luchando porque voy a ganar"**_

_**Ichigo Kurosaki – Shinigami**_

-.-

Habían pasado cuatro años. La Batalla por Karakura finalizó con la victoria por parte de los Shinigamis, esto, principalmente, debido a la carta de triunfo del Gotei Trece y ahora Capitán del Treceavo Escuadrón, Ichigo Kurosaki. En ese momento, debido al enorme poder espiritual del Capitán Traidor y Rey de Hueco Mundo, Aizen Sousuke, Ichigo tuvo que sacrificar todos sus poderes como Shinigami y con la ayuda del ex - capitán del Doceavo Escuadrón, Kisuke Urahara, lograron derrotarlo. Sin embargo, Ichigo quedó como lo era mucho antes de todos esos sucesos: Un médium en el segundo año de preparatoria. Claro, esa condición duró muy poco, en forma de agradecimiento, el Comandante General del Gotei Trece dio la orden para que lo sometieran a un fuerte entrenamiento para recuperar su energía espiritual en el mundo material, y a partir de allí, volver a obtener sus poderes de Shinigami. Con increíble rapidez, Ichigo recuperó su energía perdida y volvió a empuñar a Zangetsu, lo único innovador del asunto fue que en su forma sellada, Zangetsu conservó un aspecto extremadamente similar al que tenía la primera vez, la cual fue aquella noche en la cual Rukia Kuchiki le cedió sus poderes a Ichigo para acabar con el Hollow que estaba atacando a su familia. El Shikai era exactamente el mismo, al igual que el, rápidamente vuelto a manejar, Bankai. La máscara Hollow reapareció a mitad de año de entrenamiento e Ichigo retomó la denominación de "Vizard", pero ahora se le decía a él particularmente, "Vizard Transcendental". Luego de dos años, en los cuales la rutina de Ichigo se había vuelto:

Despertarte-Levantarte-Esquivar la patada matutina del Shinigami que te gastas por padre-Bañarte-Vestirte-Desayunar la comida hecha por tu hermana ya no tan menor y saludar a su gemela-Pelear con tu padre-Salir corriendo al Instituto e ir maldiciendo al inútil de tu padre por hacerte perder el tiempo de esa manera- Matar a los Hollows que te encuentras por el camino- Llegar tarde- Escuchar las insinuaciones de tu Profesora e ignorarlas nuevamente-Saludar a Tatsuki, Chad y el inútil e arrogante del Quincy Ishida- Que Inoue te salude- Golpear a Keigo y saludar a Mizuiro-Sentarte en el pupitre y dormirte a los diez minutos- Receso-Simular que estás prestando atención a la clase-Salir huyendo apenas suene el timbre de salida- Despedirte rápidamente de todos-Ir a la tienda del Sombrerero Loco- Practicar con él, con el inoportuno de tu padre y con la exhibicionista de Yourichi- Huir de Yourichi-Huir de Isshin-Huir de Urahara- Llegar a casa- Cenar- Despedirte de tus hermanas-Entrar a tu cuarto- Bañarte-Hacer la tarea o lo que quiera- Patear a Kon- Acostarte en la cama-Dormir

Así que ese Viernes no estaba haciendo nada en particular, sólo viendo a Yourichi comer en exceso y a Kisuke bromear con Isshin en la sala de la tienda. Se levantó sin pedir permiso y salió a la entrada de la tienda y se apoyó en uno de los marcos, gruesos y fuertes de la puerta que conformaba la misma. Alzó la vista y vio fijamente la luna llena que estaba presente esa noche fría. Intentó despejar la mente cerrando los ojos, pero no lo logró. Algo molesto por la tarea fallida, pensó en irse. Ya estaba dando ligeros pasos fuera de la tienda cuando sintió un nuevo reatsu, algo que había extrañado y que creyó jamás volver a sentir. Se volteó rápidamente en dirección a la, ya algo lejana, tienda de Urahara. Vio una puerta… Senkai, abriéndose lentamente. Aguantó la respiración y amplió los ojos. La luz blanquecina salió de manera suave y cegadora, lo cual le obligó a entrecerrar los párpados. Vio a dos mariposas negras volar de manera dispareja por los alrededores y una figura aparecer detrás de éstas. La observó y tomó forma en su mente poco a poco. Zapatos de madera, liviana y color pino claro, con cuerdas que se distribuían por la superficie de la media blanca que cubría los pies que los calzaban, un Kimono negro con una cinta gruesa y color blanca amarrada con un lazo mediano a la altura de la cintura. Un distintivo en el brazo izquierdo de la figura humanoide, que rezaba en Kanjis: Teniente, unas manos finas, pequeñas y blancas. Y por último, no muy arriba, unos mechones pertenecientes a una cabellera bastante larga, negra y brillante, unos labios sonrosados y delgados, una nariz pequeña y estilizada con un flequillo de cabello cruzándola de forma diagonal y dos orbes color violeta oscuro. Una sonrisa cálida y llena de sentimiento se formó en el níveo rostro de la misteriosa visitante y un suave pero dominante timbre de voz recorrió su campo auditivo a la velocidad propia del Sonido:

- Hola, Ichigo.

Sólo pudo decir una frase, un nombre que desde hace tres años no decía:

-. R-Rukia…

La nombrada asintió sin quitar la sonrisa y él, Ichigo Kurosaki, por primera vez en sus dieciocho años de vida, no midió su reacción y corrió y se abalanzó encima de la figura recién llegada, apretando los brazos fuertes y musculosos en la espalda de una estupefacta Rukia y hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del hombro derecho de la pequeña Shinigami, aspirando inconscientemente su aroma a flores de lotos silvestres, esparcido por su piel y cabellos. Sin medir palabras ni acciones, murmuró desde su posición:

-. Te extrañé mucho, Enana…

Hubiera deseado que ese momento durara toda una eternidad, pero el filo de una espada presionando la parte posterior de su cuello lo hizo caer en la realidad:

_ Suelta a mí hermana, Kurosaki Ichigo

Casi al instante Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había tenido a Rukia y la sangre se instaló en sus mejillas. La soltó, lamentándose y gruñendo internamente, y volteó el rostro para observar a alguien que ya imaginaba quién podría ser. No se equivocó. Alto, fuerte, y ahora, visiblemente disgustado. Con adornos verde turquesa que indicaban nobleza sujetando su cabello negro y liso, y unos ojos grisáceos, que lo miraban fríamente. Nariz estilizada y rasgos varoniles, refinados y a la vez fuertes. Una bufanda azul celeste y el mismo uniforme de Shinigami que poseía Rukia, con la marcada diferencia de añadir un Haori, el cual indicaba su posición de Capitán. Tenía a su espada aún apoyada en la parte trasera del cuello de Ichigo, y este sólo movió los ojos hasta dar con la mirada del sujeto y sonrió con soberbia, lo cual hizo fruncir más el ceño del Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón:

. - Byakuya, a ti no te extrañé

_ Sigues siendo el mismo niño ingenuo que habitaba en Karakura antes de la batalla de invierno, Kurosaki

.- Si, un niño que venció a Aizen y que también y que también te venció a ti

El reatsu de Byakuya creció abruptamente, así como el de Ichigo. Hubiera pasado a mayores sin la intervención de Rukia, la cual golpeó con su mano derecha a Ichigo en su naranja cabeza y acto seguido se inclinó en el suelo de la tienda pagando respetos a su hermano:

- Nii-Sama, me disculpo por la atrevida actitud del descerebrado de Ichigo, perdónalo por favor

.- ¡CÓMO QUE DES…!

Le dio otro golpe en la cara, sin siquiera mirarlo y Urahara salió sorpresivamente, aplaudiendo, seguido de Isshin y Yourichi:

,- ¡Vaya, vaya, tenemos visitas! Pasen ¡Qué falta de educación la mía! Kuchiki-Sama y Kuchiki-San, entren a mi humilde tienda, por favor. ¡Se les extrañaba por aquí! Jinta, Ururu, arreglen todo para los invitados

El par de niños, más el siempre servicial Tessai asintieron con la cabeza rápidamente y empezaron manos a la obra. Isshin se acercó al grupo y saludó de manera entusiasta a su "Tercera Hija", lo cual le hizo ganarse una mirada molesta de parte del portador de Senbonzakura, haciéndolo olvidar momentáneamente de su disputa con el menor de los Kurosaki presentes, se acercó amenazadoramente a la escena, pero escuchó una horrible voz -a su parecer- que lo hizo pararse en seco:

*- Hola, Bya-Bou. Mucho tiempo sin vernos, ¿No?

Sólo la miró por encima del hombro, dejando en claro la muestra de superioridad. Yourichi sonrió de manera sombría, aún Byakuya era el niño que ella entrenó hace ciento diez años. Con una idea saltándole en su traviesa mente, y haciendo gala de su destreza sin igual en el Shumpo, desapareció y reapareció en el techo de la Tienda de Urahara. Byakuya estaba por seguir de largo, pero vio, experimentando un profundo y puro horror, SU bufanda en manos de ella. Con toda la soberbia propia de un noble, le dijo sin inmutarse:

_ Devuélvemela

*- ¿Qué pasa, Bya-Bou? ¿Aún no puedes alcanzarme?

La odiaba, con todo su ser la odiaba. Pero él era superior, ya no perdería los estribos. El niño impulsivo quedó en el pasado y ahora él era la cabeza de una de las cuatro casas nobles del Seretei, por lo tanto, con la arrogancia surgiendo de sus poros, habló sin cambiar el tono de voz autoritario:

_ He dicho que me la devuelvas

Y, sólo por si las dudas, se aproximó de improvisto usando Shumpo. Eso causó que Yourichi se alejara más y entonces, le surgió una idea para terminar de molestar al Kuchiki mayor. Desapareció de su campo visual y Byakuya se puso alerta. Algo planeaba esa mujer. Pero fue tomado por sorpresa y sus pensamientos desvanecidos cuando sintió un par de bultos suaves aplastándole el rostro:

"_ No… No es capaz…"

Movió las orbes grises que formaban sus ojos lenta y mecánicamente al lado izquierdo de su rostro:

"_ Imposible. Esa táctica ya la olvidó…"

Siguió moviendo los ojos y se empezaron a divisar unos bultos negros…

"_ Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Deben ser mis imaginaciones…"

Pero al escuchar la risa aguda y totalmente burlona de la felina chica, supo que era verdad. ¡Estaba aplastándole el rostro con sus senos! Huyó muy lejos de ella con el uso desesperado del Shumpo, aunque sin bajarse del techo de la Tienda de Urahara. Sin aún asimilarlo, la vio con los ojos muy abiertos:

_ No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo

*- ¿Aún crees que con esa clase de Shumpo puedes alcanzarme?

Le contestó sonriente Yourichi antes de esfumarse de su campo visual. TODO el autocontrol trabajado durante años, se esfumó con ella y su irritación guardada salió a flote:

_ ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MALDITA GATA!

Usó Shumpo antes de perder el reatsu de la juguetona morena pelimorada.

Adentro de la Tienda de Urahara, Ichigo estaba punto de sufrir un colapso:

.- ¿Capitán?

- Así es Ichigo. El comandante General Genryusai Yamamoto te quiere como Capitán del Treceavo Escuadrón, ya que el Capitán Ukitake debe tomar reposo definitivo y tratar con paciencia su enfermedad. Por lo tanto, serías Capitán Sustituto.

.- ¿Por qué se me hace conocida esta escena?

- No me lo recuerdes. Seré tu Teniente

.- ¿Eh? ¿Tú, enana, serás mi Teniente?

- Si, Zanahoria. Me ascendieron de puesto después de la Batalla en Karakura

.- Pero...

Ichigo pensó un poco en total silencio. Ya había terminado el Instituto, saldría en dos días. Quería cursar la Universidad, aunque no tenía idea de que carrera elegir, quizá Medicina o una bastante similar. Aunque esos planes los tenía muy claros, si era sincero consigo mismo no veía su vida de allí en adelante en ese lugar. El quería, debía proteger a las personas a su alrededor. A sus amigos. Si se quedaba en Karakura, podría proteger a sus amigos, pero si partía a la Sociedad de Almas, podría proteger a muchas personas más. Suspiró visiblemente y le dijo a la Shinigami frente a él:

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

- Hasta el Lunes para pensarlo y hasta el Miércoles si decides venir. Mi nii-sama y yo nos quedaremos hasta entonces.

.- Está bien

Kisuke Urahara e Isshin Kurosaki estudiaban, cada uno por su parte, las respuestas de Ichigo. Él había cambiado mucho en esos años. Su carácter se tornó más frío, calculador y maduro. Tomaba las cosas con más seriedad, ya no solía perder la paciencia tan rápido (Algo que Isshin lamentaba, y mucho). Un gran cambio, si lo analizabas bien. Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo, Rukia notó como Urahara e Isshin se levantaban de sus asientos colocados en un cuarto de la tienda, de forma coordinada, alegando que Ichigo y ella tenían "mucho" que conversar. Salieron, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación, y al estar solos, se formó un silencio bastante incómodo. Después de unos horribles minutos; Ichigo se armó de valentía y decidió hablar:

.- Oye Rukia, veo que te dejaste crecer el cabello

- Si. Lo hice porque Renji me retó a hacerlo

.- Te queda bien

Rukia lo miró con cierta duda. Ese idiota le ocultaba algo, ella lo sabía ¿Cómo después de tres años sin verse no le preguntaba algo más sustancial? Definitivamente, ese era Ichigo, un total idiota. Sonrió ante este pensamiento y le mencionó muy lentamente:

- Tú también tienes el cabello largo, Ichigo. Desde la Batalla con Aizen, dá la impresión que no te lo hubieras cortado

Ichigo la miró de reojo. Estaba buscando una pelea, esa enana. Pero no lo conseguiría. Además ¿Después de tres años, eso era todo lo que se iban a decir? No. Ella quería contarle algo más, pero él no comprendía muy bien de que se trataba. Así que giró su rostro hasta lograr conseguir sus profundos pozos violetas, había estado cruzado de brazos mirando hacia la puerta, y le habló en un tono de voz un poco más alto y serio:

.- ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme, Rukia?

Rukia suspiró y, exagerando los gestos, le replicó en un tono muy tierno y dulce:

- No pensé que te darías cuenta, descerebrado

Ichigo sintió una vena crecer al instante en su frente y contestó, más molesto que cualquier otra cosa:

.- Cállate, enana. No me hables con ese tono tan estúpido

Rukia infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño. No iba a permitir que la tratara como se le diera la gana. Subiendo el tono de voz, a uno completamente exasperante y agudo, exclamó con cierto reproche infantil:

- Zanahoria

Adiós autocontrol. Esa enana se las pagaría...

.- Pitufa

- Niñato

.- Medio Metro

- Fresita-kuunn

.- Gruñona

- Naranjita

Y así siguieron hasta que Ichigo, harto de tanto gritar, en un rápido movimiento le revolvió el pelo a Rukia con los nudillos del puño que formó su mano derecha en esos momentos, ella lo pateó en la cara apenas se logró liberar del agarre y se armó la "pelea del reencuentro". Después de toda esa cadena de sucesos, Byakuya volvió a la Tienda con una Yourichi guindada a su espalda en su forma gatuna. Pasaron los días rápidamente. Rukia volvió, durante ese corto período de tiempo, a la casa de los Kurosaki, por petición del patriarca de la familia, para alegría de las gemelas y disgusto de Ichigo. Mientras se acercaba la fecha pautada, Ichigo no podía dejar de imaginar en cómo darían un giro las cosas, cada vez se sumergía más en sus pensamientos y abandonaba su vida cotidiana de forma evidente para el resto de sus compañeros de clase y su familia. Una vez más, Rukia regresaba para cambiar su mundo, sus costumbres. Sólo que esta vez, sería definitivo.

-.-

Deslizó el cierre de su bolso para viajes. Lo miró detenidamente: Pensar que más nunca lo usaría para la excursión familiar, se le hacía totalmente extraño y, dentro de lo que cabía, muy atemorizante. Luego del tiempo acordado, Ichigo aceptó la oferta y Byakuya procedió a realizar pruebas que determinaran el reatsu en su familia. Con sorpresa, descubrió que sus hermanas poseían potencial para ser Shinigamis, y si les daban el entrenamiento adecuado, fácilmente superarían a un Capitán de las Trece Divisiones en el Gotei Trece. Al comunicar sus hallazgos al Comandante General, sólo recibió una orden como respuesta: Llevar a la familia hacia el Seretei, ellos después se encargarían del papeleo que conllevaba semejante acción. Sin mediar palabra, Byakuya procedió a cumplir con la orden impuesta: Le informó a la familia de lo que sucedía, Isshin estuvo de acuerdo en todo lo que Byakuya proponía, las gemelas sólo siguieron las sugerencias de su padre, enterándose de todas las batallas que tanto él como su hermano mayor tuvieron participación y preparando todo para su último viaje. Urahara empezó a trabajar apenas se enteró de la noticia y fabricó todo lo necesario para el viaje de ellos, mientras Yourichi instruyó a las gemelas en lo básico de la defensa personal, las enseñanzas fuertes llegarían con su asentamiento en la Sociedad de Almas. El día de la graduación, Ichigo estuvo presente tanto en el acto como en la fiesta, intentó disfrutar al máximo todo eso, pues sabía que sería la última vez que viera a sus amigos, al menos, como un humano, ya vaya que lo disfrutó, se emborrachó a la medianoche y Rukia salió en su auxilio, algo que le costó un sermón de la ya mencionada pelinegra y una buena bolsa de hielo, tanto para la resaca como para los golpes que la pequeña Shinigami se encargó de marcarle en diversas partes de su cuerpo, unas más sensibles que otras. Esos recuerdos lo hicieron sonreír involuntariamente, vaya que la enana sabía sacarle de sus casillas pero también se comportaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida. En parte era así. Ahora lo que quedaba, después de tantas luchas, era el final de su historia, su actual historia. Miró su habitación por última vez, detallando las cosas que ya sabía no durarían allí. Iba a extrañar esa vida, pero ahora, tenía otro destino:

.- Desde el día que conocí a Rukia, mi vida cambió. Esta mudanza no es más que otro cambio derivado de ese día. Rukia...

Colocó su bolso en su espalda, percibiendo el peso del mismo al hacerlo y mirando por su ventana una vez más, recordando la llegada de aquella mujer tan importante ahora, recordando cómo era él en esos tiempos, murmuró al viento con una sonrisa muy pequeña formada en sus labios:

.- Gracias por cambiar mi mundo y darme la fuerza para proteger a quienes aprecio y están en mi corazón ahora. Gracias por estar siempre allí, Rukia

Se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta de su habitación para no abrirla nunca más.

-.-

Todos estaban allí. Sus amigos, su familia, los de la Tienda de Urahara, Byakuya y Rukia, todos en el sótano de la Tienda del Sombrerero Loco. Ichigo sólo pudo sonreír con nostalgia y una pequeña muestra de tristeza. En verdad que los extrañaría. Vio a su padre y a sus dos hermanas traspasando el portal abierto, detrás de un siempre estoico y arrogante Byakuya, Rukia se quedó esperándolo con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, estaba a un lado del portal hecho por Urahara, lo sabía porque era el mismo donde él viajó la primera vez, cuando la iba a rescatar a ella, vaya giro de los sucesos. Ichigo decidió darse prisa. Miró al que tenía más cerca y al que debía hablarle urgentemente:

.- Adiós Kon, cuida bien de mi cuerpo y no te metas en problemas

El Alma Modificada, establecida dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo, comenzó a llorar exageradamente, dándole un aspecto bastante cómico al rostro del mismo, destruyendo la faceta seria que portaba su dueño normalmente. Le hizo considerar a Ichigo la imagen que de ahora en adelante se formaría en Karakura sobre su persona, esperaba que Urahara lo mantuviera muy bien controlado. Sin dejar de llorar, Kon le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo de manera entrecortada:

- ¡Buaaahhhh! **-Sniff-** Cuida bien **-Sniff-** de mi Nee **-Sniff-** de mi Nee-Saan **-Sniff-** ¡Y ven a visitarme, Cabrón!

Ichigo lo golpeó en el estómago, dejándolo revolviéndose en el suelo. Volteó hacia los demás presentes:

.- Tessai-San, Ururu y Jinta, cuiden bien de Kon y pórtense bien. Gracias por todo

^- Fue un placer, Ichigo-San

-.. M-Muchas gracias, Ichigo-Sama. Hacemos lo que podemos por nuestros clientes

-, ¡Tsk! Como sea. Cuídate bastante para que no tengamos que verte de nuevo

".- ¡Qué irritante!" Pensó Ichigo ante la respuesta del pequeño pelirrojo. Desvió su vista a Urahara, pero decidió despedirse primero de sus amigos:

.- Adiós Tatsuki. Eres una excelente amiga. Cuida mucho de Inoue y cuídate tú también

+- Cuídate Ichigo. Me prepararé para darte una paliza si no me visitas pronto. Le contaré a Keigo y Mizuiro sobre tu... "Viaje"

.- ¡Jé! ¡Que así sea!

Chocó puños con su vieja amiga. Luego caminó hasta quedar cerca del siempre fiel Chad y el incondicional Ishida:

.- Chad, Ishida, cuiden la ciudad por mí. Prometo volver pronto y protejan a aquellos por los cuales tomé esta decisión

Chad se adelantó y le contestó:

- Ichigo, cuídate y cumple con tu misión. Mantendré la promesa que hicimos

La mirada fría de Ishida lo recibió apenas Chad le dio espacio para observar al arquero

Ç- Un Quincy no debe ser amigo de un Shinigami, así que apresúrate a irte con Kuchiki-San. Entre menos Shinigamis, mejor

Ichigo sonrió de nuevo. Esos eran sus amigos, los conocía lo suficiente para asegurarlo. Por último, miró a Orihime, la cual tenía las lágrimas saliendo de sus grandes ojos y las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho:

.- Adiós, Inoue. Cuida del inútil de Ishida y Chad. Espero seas feliz

ª- A-Adiós, K-Kurosaki-Kun...

Ichigo la miró con algo de pena, pero para no empeorar las cosas, se dio vuelta sin más. Se acercó al portal y vió a Yourichi y a Urahara. Les sonrió y les dijo:

.- Hasta luego, Urahara-San, Yourichi-San. Sombrerero, cuida que Kon no haga desastres con mi cuerpo y Yourichi-san, Kon no es igual a mí, así que evita desnudarte frente a él

La morena rió con picardía, resaltando brevemente sus rasgos faciales, muy similares a los de un felino. Sin quitar el tono de voz atrevido, le contestó:

*- ¡Já! ¡Lo sé! Lástima, adoraba tus reacciones al verme así. Quizá un día te visite...

Ichigo le dedicó una mirada recelosa. Debería cuidarse de esa juguetona gata. Urahara se ajustó su fiel sombrero verde con blanco, respiró y sonrió un poco antes de hablar con el mismo timbre de juego que su amiga:

,- ¡Muy bien, Ichigo-Kun! ¡Hora de irse! Prometo cuidar bien del alma modificada, no sobrepasará los límites de Karakura. Cuídate y visítanos seguido. Mis saludos a Soi Fong

.- Intentaré no hacerlo...

Rukia movió sus irises y notó que Ichigo se aproximaba hacia ella, así que empezó a entrar al portal. Ichigo volteó a verlos antes de cruzar el portal. Esa era su familia y para protegerla, tomó esa decisión. No se arrepentía, ahora estaba seguro. Alzó brevemente su mano derecha e inmediatamente todos imitaron su acción, como gesto de despedida. En ese momento, sintió que estaba dejando su vida humana allí y, en cierto modo, era así. Ya preparado, se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y descubrió la mano extendida de Rukia hacia él, acompañada de una sincera sonrisa:

".- Ya no hay marcha atrás..."

La tomó y cruzó el portal

-.-

Transcurrió un año. Su trabajo como Capitán era bastante sencillo y diferente a lo que llegó a creer, el Capitán Ukitake demostró mucha alegría al ver que aceptó su propuesta. Lo único que podía resaltar era un PEQUEÑO problema que, desde que ingresó al Gotei Trece lo perseguía, y el cual tenía un nombre y apellido: Kempachi Zaraki. Para su desgracia, casi todos los días entraba a la oficina de, su ahora, Escuadrón, derribándola en el proceso, con ansias de "pelear hasta que te canses, o mueras. Lo que suceda primero", reía maniáticamente e Ichigo ya debía calcular las cinco horas perdidas de trabajo desde ese instante, y esto era por andar corriendo en todos los callejones del Seretei existentes si quería vivir un día más. Inconscientemente los memorizó, y cada vez se perdía menos. Los únicos milagrosos y espectaculares días que Kempachi no derribaba la puerta de su escuadrón, era porque se perdía gracias al ""magnífico"" sentido de orientación de su teniente Yachiru. Pero fuera de ese DETALLE, logró adaptarse rápido, al igual que su familia. Las cosas iban mejores de lo que llegó a asumir. Tal vez... demasiado tranquilas...


	3. Renacimiento

_**- Notas de Autora:**_ ¡KYAJAJAJA! ¡Llegué! Nunca pensé que fuera a actualizar tan rápido, porque en verdad los estudios me tiene las ****** llenas T.T Pero bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de este naciente crossover, que me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y subirlo, gracias a los Reviews, y en este capítulo ocurren muchas cosas que, personalmente, me fascinan ;)

-** Informaciones:** Letras Cursivas: Recuerdos. Comillas (""): Palabras escuchadas, Pensamientos. Diferentes Tipos de Guiones: Uno por cada personaje, lean con atención y lo descubrirán, aún así, seré muy específica, lo prometo. Sonidos y acciones: Por lo general, estarán descritas, pero para algo más onomatopéyico, estarán en negrita. Negrita y Cursiva: Palabras en español u otros idiomas ajenos al inglés. Importante: No hay Yaoi ni Yuri ni Hentai (hasta ahora) Pero aún así, entraste bajo tu propio riesgo.

PD: Fan Arts de la forma actual de Beyond en este capitulo, por favor entren a mi Profile, está organizado por fecha ;)

**-Sugerencia:** Pues... difícil elección. En orden por favor: "Tokei no Hari no Oto" - Death Note OST II (Qué bueno es, en serio), "Burden Of The Past", "Blaze Of The Soul Reaper", ambas del EXCELENTE Bleach Original OST ^^

Muchísimas gracias a todos los Reviews, y les cuento que esta Historia, apenas está iniciando Yay! XDD

_- Atrasado pero ¡FELIZ CUMPLE ANNA KAREN! Espero te guste este capítulo, es tu regalito atrasado ;D-_

_-Zamtik-_

-.-

Capítulo 2

"_**Si un humano no puede ir ni al Cielo ni al Infierno al hacer uso de la Death Note, entonces eso quiere decir que ninguno de los dos existe"**_

_**Light Yagami - Humano propietario de Death Note**_

-.-

Silencio y Soledad. Las palabras resonaban por los alrededores como si de un eco infinito se tratase, y siempre salían la misma cantidad, para guardar silencio, y volver a repetirse:

"Es un placer, por favor llámame Lue Luxaky"

"Merece una segunda oportunidad ¿No creen?"

"Va a ser muy divertido"

"Pagará por sus crímenes"

"Tiene suerte de que un Dios se haya compadecido de él"

...

_Naomi... Misora..._

.

En algún lugar de Hueco Mundo, más precisamente, el Bosque Menos, una masa negruzca se formaba en el suelo, generando fuertes corrientes de aire a su alrededor. Al pasar un poco de tiempo, está tomó forma definida, un Hollow.

Su pecho vacío, la forma vagamente similar a la de un cuervo, totalmente cubierto de huesos y líneas negras, rugiendo en la inmensidad de ese bosque muerto, indicando a otros seres malignos similares a él, su ubicación.

Uno tras otro, iban cayendo con sus máscaras despedazadas, los miembros amputados, pero esto era indiferente para el recién formado ente, que con hambre y desesperación propias de lo que era, se dedicaba a devorar todo aquél que intentara atacarlo.

Pronto, varios seres a su alrededor comenzaron a desmoronarse en partículas espirituales, al mismo tiempo que, involuntariamente, desaparecía y se unía a esa nueva masa, mientras la misma se oscurecía y alargaba, culminando en un cuerpo torpe y una máscara de hueso. Menos Grande.

Pero, eso no bastaba, el nuevo Gillian atacó a sus congéneres más cercanos, una lucha por la supervivencia en un plano totalmente alejado de lo que se podría tomar como "vida". El tiempo pasaba de forma indiferente para el Hollow evolucionado, cada vez más hambriento y agresivo.

Poco a poco, dejó de ser tan grande, y en uso de sus nuevas extremidades inferiores, logró escalar por uno de los endebles árboles, no sin cierta dificultad, hasta la superficie fría y arenosa del desierto que formaba la superficie del Bosque Menos. Hueco Mundo en su mayor extensión.

Guiado por el instinto de sobrevivir y el débil asomo de astucia en su organismo, el ahora Adjuchas saltaba y se retorcía, intentando desplazarse, mientras las enormes alas cartilaginosas en su espalda se batían fieramente, intentando mantenerse suspendido en el aire, cuando logró estabilizarse y adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo, recorrió el oscuro cielo de su hogar en busca de presas, su hambre insaciable intensificándose a momentos.

Muchas presas, muchos Hollows de diferentes clases atrapados bajo las garras inferiores y superiores de ese cazador aéreo, al que cada vez le era más complicado mantenerse en el aire, su peso aumentaba, sus alas no lo soportaban, y su inteligencia y razonamiento se veían afectadas, tiempo tras tiempo, presa tras presa. Esa mente, creciendo a niveles aritméticos, sólo asimilaba un nombre y un objetivo, golpeando ambos en la inconsciencia de su portador, el cual aún no lograba comprenderlos del todo, pero los escuchaba, como buscando una ligera paz en medio de tanto vacio:

"Naomi... Misora..."

"Seré... el mejor"

Una luna y su tenue luz, dejando fantasmas blanquecinos en los suaves vaivenes de la fina arena grisácea del Hueco Mundo, albergaba en ese Adjuchas, el cambio que sus mismos residentes estaban esperando... Un cambio que ansiaban...

_Desde que Dios los abandonó_

-.-

Un par de ojos carmesí se abrían pesadamente, mientras unas garras con líneas, en forma de espirales y coloración oscura, se dedicaban a terminar de regar las vísceras de esa presa que le dio trabajo lograr devorar. No lo entendía, casi murió al sentir una misteriosa capa de aire pesado alrededor de ese ser, pero una vez que logró vencerlo, podía asegurar que la energía anterior ahora reposaba en su cuerpo, casi de forma molesta para él. Su rostro, empapado en la sangre de los órganos internos que tanto le costó tragar, se alzó observando el cielo, casi tan muerto como su ser, que lo arropaba eternamente. Ni un gesto en su pálido rostro, que se resguardaba bajo la capa de hueso blanca con símbolos, cuyo significado desconocía, ubicada por toda la superficie del mismo. Se levantó, poco de tiempo atrás sus alas se resquebrajaron y cayeron, pero eso no le afectó, lo hizo sentir más...

- "Fuerte"

Muy fuerte. Razonó con ligera diversión, estaba comportándose de manera extraña...

¨- "¡Maldito Vastolorde!"

Le llegó esa oración a su mente, proferida en medio de gritos y chillidos llenos de furia y dolor, por su presa, algún tiempo atrás, poco antes de desaparecer por completo. "Vastolorde" ¿Qué significaba? No podía evitar cuestionárselo, y por azares de su mente, llena de astucia y experiencia, se llenó con el convencimiento de que era una especie de clasificación hacia su estado actual...

- "Entonces, soy un Vastolorde"

No sonaba nada mal. Pero, no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Y entonces que era lo que se comió? Tal vez otro Vastolorde, o quizá algo mucho más poderoso. Imposible. Si hubiese sido más fuerte, él no lo habría logrado emboscar, ni mucho menos digerir. Cuánta curiosidad insatisfecha.

Por ir pensando tantas cosas que su potenciada mente le permitía, no se percató del momento en que dejó de caminar cuadrúpedo, para tomar una postura totalmente bípeda. Sin distraerse por eso, seguía divagando en la identidad de su comida. Un cambio radical se dio al instante en que el primer pedazo de hueso, de los tantos que formaban su espalda, se desprendió y golpeó el terreno ruidosamente. Paró en seco y lo observó con atención, pero sólo duró un breve lapso de tiempo, ya estaba acostumbrado a cambios así de repentinos, además de que un fuerte olor a sangre, posiblemente a causa de una lucha, invadió sus sentidos y lo hizo apresurar torpemente el paso en su nueva posición.

- "Hay más comida, y está muy cerca, casi puedo observarlos..."

Las capas de hueso que daban forma a sus garras inferiores, quedaron abandonadas en el camino, dejando en su lugar un rasgo humano: Pies, los cuales estaban cubiertos de una blanca piel que casi podían pasar desapercibidos entre la arena que los rodeaba. Mientras su portador, no dejaba de utilizar su cerebro, con pensamientos más racionales y humanos:

- "Todo es extraño hoy. Por cada paso que doy, me siento más fuerte y cómodo, no debería ser así..."

La inseguridad aumentó, haciéndolo considerar detenerse, pero el olor a comida segura estaba allí, y él tenía mucha hambre, no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar tal oportunidad en ese lugar, en donde conseguir comida era simplemente buena búsqueda y hasta algo de suerte. Al dar un paso más, sus brazos perdieron casi todas las escamas óseas que los recubrían, sólo mostrando músculos algo sobre salientes y la misma piel de sus otras aberturas sobre ellos.

Su espalda ya era totalmente humana, y poco faltaba para que el resto de su cuerpo estuviera en iguales condiciones. Sin molestarse, porque no poseía explicación alguna y aparte, ya había visualizado a su presa, una pequeña hollow que gruñía intentando levantarse mientras sangre caía de su cuerpo copiosamente a raíz de heridas recién hechas, se abalanzó con la firme intención de comer, haciendo crujir sus dientes en el proceso...

**-Crick-**

Casi se resbaló en la arena al sentir una grieta aparecer en su frente, mientras la Hollow le gruñía amenazadoramente con la vista puesta en sus movimientos...

**-Crack-**

Atemorizado como nunca antes por el crujir lastimero del hueso que formaba su máscara, se irguió con lentitud y llevó sus garras a su rostro, en un desesperando intento por detener el horrible sonido que venía de él, pero al apoyar un garfio alargado de las mismas en el lugar, estalló, revelando un rostro pálido y asombrado, un cabello negro y brillante, con orbes de tonalidad carmesí oscuro. Todas las fuerzas que había obtenido en el camino, se esfumaron y cayó de bruces al suelo, sumergido en la inconsciencia.

Había evolucionado en Arrancar sin saberlo

-.-

"He He He... No, eso no es macabro..."

"Aplastaré, te aplastaré, niehehe, comeré, te comeré. Como a un insecto. Porque eso es lo que significa tu existencia para mí..."

"¡KYAJAJAJAJA!... No está mal... "KYAJAJAJA" Mhmhh, me gusta... ¡KYAJAJAJA!"

.

.

Una mente ágil se activó, mientras los recuerdos regresaban, buscando a su antiguo creador, y las imágenes de esa vida tan olvidada se dispersaban en su subconsciente a velocidades imposibles de medir. Los párpados se despegaron con violencia, dejando libres a los globos oculares con irises carmesí, mientras su mente y cuerpo aún asimilaban la información recibida.

Despegó los pálidos y finos labios, mientras murmuraba con una insistencia casi maniática:

- Yo...

Parpadeó dos veces, muy rápido, aún sentía el doloroso palpitar de sus sienes por el inmenso trabajo, y seguía intentando terminar su frase:

- Yo... soy...

Recordaba todo: Conocido como B por el lugar donde estuvo recluido hasta casi sus dieciséis años, la Wammys House, la razón de la investigación...

_Lue Luxaky_

El caso L.A.B.B, el desafío hacia L, su guerra personal, su personalidad cada vez más desequilibrada, los años repletos de planes fallidos y escondites improvisados, Los Ángeles, la mujer detective, las muñecas de paja, pistas, números, tiempos de vida, y finalmente él quemándose en un infierno de gasolina y humo. Pero, aún no comprendía el por qué su mente reconocía como causa de muerte un paro cardiaco...

_Veintiún de Enero del año dos mil cuatro_

Año de muerte, estaba en una cárcel, eso era lo último que recordaba... Y también...

- Yo soy Beyond...

Se incorporó del suelo, mientras captaba instantáneamente la soledad gigantesca que lo rodeaba, al parecer había tenido suerte y nadie lo devoró mientras no lograba reaccionar. Una gigantesca línea curva hacia arriba dibuja sus labios, mientras que la voz, tiznada de algo similar a la locura, hizo vibrar por algunos instantes el frio aire que soplaba insistentemente a su alrededor, mientras las dunas de arena se deshacían silenciosamente...

- Yo soy Beyond Birthday

-.-

Mientras sus pies lo arrastraban a un destino ignorado y totalmente indiferente para él, no paraba de sorprenderse ante su nuevo aspecto. Es decir, nunca había establecido una idea fija de lo que sucedería luego de que muriera en el plano humano, quizá porque jamás fue tan relevante como organizar su caso, por citar ejemplo.

Pero, ¡Vamos! Que, con forma humana, pisando un desierto helado en donde no parecía existir la claridad, y aparte una larga y _muy estorbosa _cola en forma de lanza, la cual no dejaba de agitarse de un lado a otro por cada paso dado, era extremadamente surrealista e imposible de asimilar. Sin contar el hecho de que, ni muerto, o lo que sea que fuese ahora, su vista era natural, no no no. Los malditos ojos de shinigami, que ya no le eran para nada útiles, seguían allí, empañando su visión de un aura rojiza algo transparente, pero ahora no había ni tiempos de vida ni nombres... Qué desperdicio...

- Me pregunto por qué sigo teniéndolos, si me guio por la lógica, es absurdo conseguir algo vivo por aquí... Dudo demasiado que un organismo tenga tiempo de vida cuando posee un agujero que lo atraviesa a la altura del pecho y restos de huesos como un exoesqueleto... Mhmhmh...

¿Y si era el Infierno? No se lo había planteado, y considerando su forma física actual con la clase de vida que escogió llevar, no sonaba tan descabellado, guardaba similitud con un espíritu demoníaco, de los que tanto estereotipaban mientras vivía, con ese aterrador hoyo en su esternón y las garras huesudas, así como la cola pintoresca y macabra que se mecía rítmicamente con su estado de animo. No esperaba ni más ni menos, a decir verdad, consideraba ese infierno bastante llevadero, la soledad no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, aunque estaba surgiendo un pequeño problema...

- Tengo mucha hambre, no creo que me muera por eso, pero cada vez es peor...

Casi como si su existencia se esfumaría si no devoraba a otro ser inferior, de esos que llevaba tanto tiempo viendo huir de su presencia por ese desierto con algún ocasional árbol quebradizo. Eran tantos sus recuerdos de su vida pasada, que apenas podía identificar lo básico aprendido en su tiempo como ser inferior. Sólo sabía que él era un "Vastolorde" y que los demás seres que ocasionalmente usaba para saciar su hambre eran "Hollows", nada más

- ¡Qué patético eres Beyond! ¡Podrías aunque sea hacer un esfuerzo y recordar algo más vital, rayos!

Vociferó en voz alta criticándose a sí mismo, mientras reía un poco. Era un maldito bastardo con suerte, a pesar de merecer una muerte terriblemente dolorosa, en realidad sólo se dedicaba a vagar mientras intentaba conseguir una buena presa. Tan pacífico y salvaje, casi ni recordaba al maniático asesino obsesionado con una letra, se sentía... Como si jamás hubiese nacido, hasta pensó que lo tomó demasiado a la ligera, pero tampoco se consideraba alguien extremista, simplemente se amoldaba a la situación y eso era el final del día, algo que le gustaba mucho de su personalidad, definitivamente.

Un gruñido que jamás creyó escucharía, retumbó cómicamente en el interior de su estómago... Un momento... ¿Tenía uno? Más importante aún ¿Podía tener gases, como si siguiera vivo? Comenzó a sospechar que sólo estaba viviendo una peculiar pesadilla que su delicada psique le mostraba, tal vez si forzaba un poco la vista volvería a conseguir el techo de cemento mugriento y agrietado que le daba la bienvenida todas las mañanas en su prisión de california.

Lo intentó, pero nada cambió, su estómago sonaba cada vez más seguido y el aire se calaba a través de su nueva piel, haciéndolo temblar un poco, en conclusión: Seguía muerto. Los pies le reclamaron descanso, y hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que había caminado, se lanzó de espaldas al suelo, sin ánimos de moverse demasiado, el hambre no se iba y comenzaba a extrañar el sabor de aquella cosa dulce y pegajosa llamada en sus recuerdos "Mermelada de Fresa". Una extraña sensación lo invadió, casi como si fuera nostalgia...

Renegó con la cabeza, mientras murmuraba:

- No necesito comer, sólo matar, así que no me pondré melancólico por un miserable aperitivo...

¿O sí? Ohhh, que añoran-

Un material grueso y felpudo cubrió su vista completamente durante unos segundos de sorpresa, mientras escuchaba una suave pero firme voz, casi como si una niña le estuviese hablando:

+- ¿Nunca te enseñaron a cubrir tus partes frente a una mujer? ¿Qué clase de enfermo mental eres? Ponte esto, pareces un animal así

Con algo de torpeza y lentitud, se retiró la prenda de la cabeza, descubriendo una camisa corta y holgada, al igual que un pantalón de diseño oriental, ambos de un inmaculado blanco con el reverso negro, parecía una especie de uniforme.

Sin inmutarse, deslizó su mirada hasta la misteriosa interlocutora, visualizó unos zapatos bastante extraños, a juego con las ropas que sostenía entre sus manos, siguió subiendo, consiguiendo piernas, un tronco y brazos de formas humanas, algo más interesado terminó de detallar a su nuevo acompañante, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse

¿Qué clase de color era ese? Entendía el hecho que, en ese plano, la lógica no existiese muy a menudo, pero un brillante cabello coloración verde pistacho, cayendo grácilmente por los hombros femeninos, llegando hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, no era precisamente algo que esperase, o imaginase. Y no, los tintes los descartaba por completo.

Lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el rostro de la muchacha, no denotaba mucha edad, pero eso era algo que ya no podía asegurar, volviendo al tema, era fino y delicado, muy bella, sinceramente. Los ojos poseían un iris pardo-grisáceo, lo cual le hizo parpadear con curiosidad, muchos colores para una figura humanoide, una gruesa línea, rosa fuerte, le atravesaba el rostro en horizontal, pasando por encima de su pequeña y estilizada nariz. Y lo más llamativo de su exótica apariencia: Un hueso que fácilmente se asumiría como un cráneo de un carnero, apoyado firmemente sobre sus sienes, cuyos cuernos perfilaban el fino rostro de la fémina que lo analizaba fríamente con los ojos

Sus pupilas se dilataron. El razonamiento digno de dioses hizo aparición después de tanto tiempo...

-"Posee una especie de hueso en su cuerpo, ella es igual a lo que yo soy ahora. Necesito saber más información sobre mi estado, después de todo, no me gusta quedarme con dudas de ningún tipo. Por una vez, debo hacerle caso a alguien..."

No se lo ordenó. Más bien le pidió un favor, pero con un tono de voz tan leve y firme que cualquiera creería que era una orden, vaya manera de hablar. La complacería, necesitaba muchas respuestas, rápidamente se enfundó los pantalones y la chaqueta, sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras la chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y finalmente se enderezó hasta quedar mirándola por encima de su cabeza, ahora notaba que ella no era tan alta. No cambió la expresión, y Beyond titubeó un poco en su mente antes de hablar, parece que alguien le había copiado el efectivo truco de la "intimidación visual", debía buscar una nueva táctica para espantar seres, esa estaba muy reusada.

Quiso reírse un poco, su demencia volvía a ratos, pero prefirió guardar la compostura y hablar con el mayor tono de voz desconfiado y desdeñoso que logró articular en ese momento:

- ¿Quién eres y por qué me ayudas?

La mujer mantuvo su expresión compuesta, mientras la veía cerrar los ojos un momento, como si pensara cuidadosamente lo que le iba a contestar, se sintió incómodo por un momento, hasta que finalmente replicó:

+- Preguntas algo que ya deberías conocer, _**Arrancar**__. __**Tercera Espada de Hueco Mundo**_, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, imagino que eres un nuevo _**Arrancar**_, tienes un buen Reatsu, muy intenso, por lo tanto, alguien de tu categoría no merece andar vagando como un simple Hollow sin evolucionar

-... Entiendo

Mentira. Apenas estaba logrando procesar lo que la chica le había dicho, reformulando todas sus teorías, ya eran varias cosas que lograba comprender, la primera, que definitivamente estaba bien muerto, la segunda, que el nombre "Arrancar" para su nueva etapa le parecía lo más estúpido que había escuchado en su vida, descontando el hecho de que la mujer lo explicó en español, por suerte la entendió gracias a su conocimiento de humano, si no, nunca habría comprendido nada, y tercero, al parecer esa masa de aire pesada alrededor de cada uno de ellos se le llamaba "reatsu", y entre más pesada fuera, indicaba más poder, se alegraba de ser poderoso, eso le ayudaría para sus objetivos...

Cuando terminó de pensar, casi no reconoce a la extraña mujer frente a él, tenía una mirada entre traviesa y juguetona, y una pose muy inclinada, casi como si le indicara que quería divertirse un rato con él. Al no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, carraspeó un poco y ella le hablo, hasta su tono de voz había cambiado, era más suave y amigable:

+- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, _**Arrancar**_?

Lo tomó un poco desprevenido. Y quiso mentirle como antaño, pero ¿Para qué? Ya no había nada que ocultar ni que organizar, en este mundo era simplemente él y los que rodeaban su ser, en este caso ella, así que, dejando que una extraña sonrisa deformara su expresión, murmuró con diversión retorcida:

- Llámame Beyond

+- ¿Beyond?

- Sí, Beyond Birthday

-.-

El viaje fue largo, realmente largo. Ella le ofreció ir a un lugar lleno de _**Arrancars**_, que se le solía llamar "Las Noches", Beyond no preguntó nada acerca del comentario, parecía que le dolía bastante recordar cosas relacionadas al sitio. En cambio, aprovechó para averiguar muchísimas cosas, siempre bajo la capa de simples comentarios, pero la chica era más inteligente de lo que pensó, así que ella accedió a contarle todo lo que sabía, desde sus orígenes como _**Espada**_ hasta la Guerra de Invierno, un muchacho pelinaranja y de mirada tierna pero a la vez decidida, Ichigo Kurosaki, acabó con el shinigami traidor que creo al ejército al que la excéntrica peli verde era ex integrante, cuatro años humanos atrás.

Los Shinigamis de la Sociedad de Almas perdonaron a los Espadas sobrevivientes, a cambio de limitar su espacio de desplazamiento y que no cambiaran de residencia, es decir, las ruinas de _**Las Noches**_, desde la batalla entre el Espada Cuatro y el famoso shinigami, más los demás que lograron llegar a través de _**Gargantas**_, destrozaron el único lugar donde los soldados podían refugiarse del hostil ambiente que los rodeaba, y conservar sus poderes gracias al gigantesco reatsu de la Hougyoku, aún impregnado en las paredes del recinto, Beyond sintió removerse un poco de ira en su interior, sus historias tan similares...

Después de terminar su improvisada y emocionante historia de Hueco Mundo, el lugar donde se encontraban, los invadió un silencio fúnebre, el cual Beyond no deseaba romper, tenía muchas cosas en las qué pensar, pero, nuevamente, Nell lo despegó de sus pensamientos con algo que lo extrañó sobremanera:

+- Te pareces... a... el amo Ulquiorra...

Beyond prestó un poco de atención, recordando unos fragmentos de la conversación que habían tenido hace poco:

- ¿El Espada Cuatro?

Nell sonrió con nostalgia y algo de curiosidad, casi diría que eran idénticos, así que le contestó enérgicamente:

+- ¡Claro que sí! En lo único que se diferencian es en el color de ojos y los restos de hueso hollow. De hecho, cuando te observé a lo lejos, creí por varios minutos que se trataba de él

Silencio. Beyond consideró un poco lo que la cabra loca le decía ¿Tan similar a él? ¿Sólo se diferencian en el color de ojos? ¿Acaso sería posible que...? No. Ese no era lugar para alguien _así_, pero indagó un poco más, el tema atraía su atención más de lo debido:

- ¿Ichigo lo venció?

Nell lo miró con severidad, para suspirar con un poco de cansancio y contarle de forma casual, casi como si no supiera de qué le estaban hablando:

+- Desapareció. No estoy muy segura de que fue lo que sucedió en el domo de Las Noches, pero según los relatos de los espadas que sobrevivieron a la Guerra, se volvió cenizas...

¿Así que había desaparecido eh? Qué interesante, tal vez investigaría un poco a fondo sobre ese tal Ulquiorra, tenía un ligero presentimiento acerca de ese ser, y jamás se equivocaba cuando de sexto sentido se trataba. Caminaron en silencio un poco más, hasta que Nell, visiblemente cansada, le mencionó:

+- Señor Beyond, podemos desplazarnos lo que queda de recorrido a la fortaleza con Sonido, mi reatsu está disminuyendo y el tuyo también

Él la observó, pero no le dirigió ni una palabra, Nell se rascó la cabeza un poco enfadada y, en cuestión de instantes, su imagen se hizo borrosa hasta no dejar rastros de ella. El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos ¿Qué era eso? ¿Tele transportación? Bueno, siendo espíritus, no parecía tan sorpresivo, a pesar de apenas conocer su significado, pudo sentir el fuerte reatsu de Neliel detenerse a unos metros más adelante, como esperándolo. Pero prefería no arriesgarse, aún no sabía dominar esa extraña técnica y no quería volver a morir tan pronto. Mientras alargaba sus pasos, pudo notar muchos Hollows diminutos huir de sus escondites debajo del suelo, para que, al pasar corriendo cerca de él, estallar en pedazos. Eso lo divirtió sobremanera, tanto que se permitió una carcajada, y volviendo a su estado malvado y adicto por los decesos violentos, murmuró al aire, sintiéndose, por primera vez desde que recuperó sus recuerdos, a gusto con el espantoso lugar:

- Niehehe ¿A los muertos les agrada estar muertos? ¡KYAJAJAJAJA!

Las risotadas llenaron su alrededor de aquél símbolo demoníaco tan característico que su sólo nombre imponía, el símbolo de un asesino maniático, terriblemente frio y calculador, así como de inteligente y sarcástico, el cual, una vez más, podía decir al mundo que ahora le rodeaba...

_Te he vencido de nuevo, Muerte_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
